<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ленивое утро на Бейкер-стрит by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361521">Ленивое утро на Бейкер-стрит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, John Watson is smitten, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, They are so in love, bed sharing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастливо замурлыкав, Джон на секунду закрыл глаза. <i>«Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Лестрейд»</i>, − подумал Джон, чувствуя, как ресницы Шерлока щекочут его кожу, пока тот сонно моргает, не до конца проснувшись. <i>«Не мог выбрать утро похуже, чтобы спросить нас о деле»</i>.</p><p>− Кто там, Джон? − спросил Шерлок, слова которого частично заглушились тем, что он уткнулся в плечо Джона. Его пальцы с нежностью скользили по ключицам Джона, а ноги нашли того под одеялом. Пальцы его ног почему-то всё ещё были холодными, несмотря на то, что остальная часть тела была тёплой, но Джон тем не менее позволил ему переплести их ноги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ленивое утро на Бейкер-стрит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455713">A Slow Morning at Baker Street</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/17stepstobakerstreet/pseuds/17stepstobakerstreet">17stepstobakerstreet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В пыльные окна дома 221б по Бейкер-Стрит заглядывало солнце. Приоткрыв глаза и облизав губы, Джон наслаждался теплом от скользящих по его коже лучей. Слегка повернув голову в сторону, он улыбнулся, увидев спящего на его груди, уткнувшись в плечо, Шерлока; его тёмные волосы во сне растрепались. Это было прекрасно, и Джон уже собирался наклониться, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в макушку, когда тренькнул телефон, и он внезапно вспомнил, почему проснулся в первый раз.</p><p>Сообщение, скорее всего, было от Лестрейда, а, поскольку он спал чутко, оно его разбудило. Тихо вздохнув про себя, он осторожно убрал руку Шерлока со своей груди и сел. Воздух показался холодным на его голой коже, но он, протерев сонные глаза, это проигнорировал. Схватив телефон Шерлока, он проверил смс. Два сообщения от Лестрейда, в которых тот рассказал им о деле, в котором ему требовалась помощь. Джон уже собирался выключить телефон, швырнуть его на пол и какое-то время игнорировать всю остальную человеческую цивилизацию, чтобы они могли спокойно полежать вместе, но его планы вскоре были остановлены, прежде чем он успел привести их в действие.</p><p>− Джон? − пробормотал Шерлок, теперь уже проснувшийся, но его голос всё ещё был хриплым ото сна. Джон замурлыкал, давая понять, что слышит его, но даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Да ему и не нужно было этого делать. Даже не глядя на него, Джон точно знал, что тот делает. Он видел, как Шерлок просыпался бесчисленное количество раз, и каждый раз, когда Джон смотрел на него, он благодарил тех, кто его слушал, что он благодарен богу, что ему позволено стать свидетелем чуда, которое было Шерлоком Холмсом. Тот сначала протирал сонные глаза, всегда тыльной стороной ладони, а потом лениво потягивался, почти как гибкая кошка, старательно растягивая каждый мускул своего тела, и его лицо расслаблялось от блаженства. Потом его глаза распахивались, взгляд падал на Джона, и он улыбался той нежной улыбкой, от которой у него до сих пор сводило живот. Шерлок был действительно прекрасен, и Джон никогда не устанет от него.</p><p>Прошло ещё несколько секунд; Джон продолжал смотреть на сообщения Лестрейда, жалея, что не услышал уведомления, когда матрас сдвинулся, и внезапно Шерлок накинулся на него, прижавшись лицом к его плечу и начав обнюхивать кожу. Его обнажённая грудь была прижата к спине Джона, и внезапно холод, поселившийся на его коже, исчез, сменившись приятным теплом Шерлока. </p><p>Счастливо замурлыкав, Джон на секунду закрыл глаза. <i>«Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Лестрейд»</i>, − подумал Джон, чувствуя, как ресницы Шерлока щекочут его кожу, пока тот сонно моргает, не до конца проснувшись. <i>«Не мог выбрать утро похуже, чтобы спросить нас о деле»</i>.</p><p>− Кто там, Джон? − спросил Шерлок, слова которого частично заглушились тем, что он уткнулся в плечо Джона. Его пальцы с нежностью скользили по ключицам Джона, а ноги нашли того под одеялом. Пальцы его ног почему-то всё ещё были холодными, несмотря на то, что остальная часть тела была тёплой, но Джон тем не менее позволил ему переплести их ноги.</p><p>− Это Лестрейд. Есть одно дело, которое, как он думает, тебе понравится. − Джон вовсе не хотел сказать это сердито или недоброжелательно, но Шерлок, прекрасный Шерлок, точно знал, о чём он думал с тех пор, как обнаружил эти смс всего несколько минут назад. Прижавшись лицом к плечу Джона, крепче сжимая его плечи, Шерлок что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, прежде чем глубоко вдохнуть и тихо выдохнуть. Тёплый воздух защекотал кожу Джона, и он улыбнулся.</p><p>− Это семерка или выше? − спросил Шерлок, всё ещё слегка невнятно произнося слова. Джон усмехнулся и снова перечитал информацию по делу, хотя и знал, что оно упадёт до четверки или пятерки, если им повезёт. Это не запертая комната и не серийный убийца, а просто несколько странное убийство, которое Лестрейд никак не мог понять.</p><p>− Скорее всего, нет, любимый, − ответил Джон, выключая телефон и откладывая его в сторону. Джон почувствовал, как уголки рта Шерлока слегка приподнялись в ответ на ласковое обращение, и обнаружил, что его губы делают то же самое.</p><p>− Слава богу, − вздохнул Шерлок, снова уткнувшись носом в плечо Джона. − Я не думаю, что даже девятки будет достаточно, чтобы вытащить меня из этой кровати прямо сейчас.</p><p>Веселье клокотало в горле Джона, и он позволил ему выплеснуться в виде смеха, который наполнил комнату светом, отличным от того, что всё ещё струилось через окна, проливаясь на их кожу. Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок тоже смеётся, почувствовал, как его грудь прижимается к спине, и ещё раз поблагодарил всех, кто мог его услышать, за то, что ему подарили это чудо. Он поднял руку, чтобы взять одну из рук Шерлока, и погладил большим пальцем то место, где под кожей мерно бился его пульс, и тот снова вздохнул, целуя Джона в плечо.</p><p>− Я люблю тебя, Джон Ватсон, − прошептал Шерлок в кожу Джона, скользя пальцами свободной руки по его запястью. Джон улыбнулся, повернулся, нежно поцеловал Шерлока в лоб и зарылся носом в его волосы, глубоко вздохнув.</p><p>− Я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс, − ответил он, и слова его были слегка приглушены растрёпанными во сне кудрями Шерлока. Впрочем, это не имело значения, поскольку он знал, что Шерлок слышит его громко и ясно.</p><p>В комнате было тепло, и двое мужчин оставались так, прижавшись друг к другу, дольше, чем каждый из них собирался, прежде чем лечь, обняв друг друга. Джон притянул Шерлока поближе к своей груди, и тот уютно устроился в его объятиях, и прежде чем Джон задремал, ему пришла в голову одна странная мысль <i>«Боже, должно быть, я сделал что-то действительно замечательное, чтобы заслужить это. Чтобы заслужить его»</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>